lucio_fulcis_zombiefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombi 2: The Game
Zombie is a 1983 video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System it is based on Lucio Fulci's 1979 Italian zombie horror cult classic Zombi 2 When production stopped in 1999 the company released a last few hundred games. Half of the games are owned by collectors or on the auction block. But still the other half is available for purchase most likely only available online these games are extremely rare and collectible today. sell for at leased $300 Game Discription And Plot a Zombie is found aboard a boat off the New York coast which belongs to do a famous scientist. Peter West,a journalist, travels to the Antilles with Ann, the daughter of the scientist. On the way, they meet with Brian, an ethnologist, and Susan. When they arrive at Matul Island, they find Dr. Menard, and discover a terrifying disease which is turning the Islanders into horrifying Zombies which devour human flesh and seem indestructible. As Peter West your job is to help destroy the zombie hordes before they can leave the island. The adventure begins in New York City where you must fight the few zombies that have found American soil. With the help of your sidekick, Ann, you make your way to Zombie Island to battle the undead and Dr. Menard himself. The human race’s fate is in your hands. Game Modes And Game Mode Features 1 PLAYER GAME A is game play as Peter West. The Player interacts in both New York City and on the Zombie Island in an attempt to kill Dr. Menard and stop the zombies. 1 PLAYER GAME B does not require the player to finish the game in a linear fashion as would be accomplished in 1 PLAYER GAME A. In Game B, the objective is to kill the most zombies in a fixed period of the players choosing. Difficult levels range: ROMERO, LENZI and FUCLI MODES. The user begins with all weapons obtained. Hi Scores are displayed on the Game Menu. 2 PLAYER VS MODE pits two players against each other. Player can fight as a zombie, Peter West, Dr. Menard or Ann Menard. ). For this mode please see section SPECIAL MODE CONTROLS as game player differs from GAME A or GAME B and has the characters moving side to side. 1 PLAYER SHARK MODE pits Zombie versus Shark in an epic underwater battle. SHARK MODE comes equipped with two different music selection modes (The music from Cruel Jaws or the traditional Fabio Frizzi Zombie score). Controls Pushing UP, DOWN, RIGHT or LEFT on the controller moves Peter West up, down, right or left on the screen as if you are looking down on him from above. The A button is for using your primary weapon. The B button is for using your secondary weapon or talking to villagers. The START button is bring up the weapon selection menu. Weapons include fire, shotgun, hand gun, blow torch and bomb. Secondary weapons including boomerang, lantern and camera. Gallery ZOMBI NES MAN.jpg ZOMBI NES CARTRIDGE.jpg ZOMBI NES SCRNCP.jpg Category:Zombi Series Category:Video Games